Texts from Last Bite
by irishcookie
Summary: Damon/Bonnie oneshot: On second thought, giving Damon Salvatore her phone number was a bad idea.  Set post 2.07  Masquerade .


**Texts from Last Bite**

Upon further reflection, she now realizes it was a terrible horrible no good idea.

Giving Damon her phone number.

It had been given with purpose – in the age of fan dangled technology, giving her number to her partners in crime had seemed like an excellent idea at the time. And it worked well at the masquerade.

But with Katherine sealed up tight, and Stefan and Elena back to blissful happiness, there is no reason for Damon Salvatore to text her.

None at all.

X

The first one comes mid day when she is sitting with Elena at the Mystic Grill. She is trying her best to listen as Elena explains how safe and happy she feels now that things are back to 'normal'. Bonnie doesn't believe in normal anymore but she loves her friend too much to correct her.

So instead her attention drifts and when her phone beeps from within the depths of her purse she immediately dives for it.

_What's on your daily agenda?_

Bonnie knows she is making a face. The simple fact that it is from Damon is enough to have her eyes widen and jaw drop slightly.

"Bonnie?" Elena's voice tears her eyes away from the screen. "Everything okay?"

Somehow telling Elena that Damon is contacting her doesn't seem like the right move. Instead she nods. "Just Caroline…being Caroline." It's a lame lie and she wonders if her best friend sees right through her.

Elena only smiles and Bonnie knows that she is happy that her two friends are comfortable with each other again. Well, almost comfortable.

Bonnie looks at the screen for a moment, wondering if she should even bother answering him. She is about to let the phone slide back into her purse when she gets a sudden thought. Her fingers fly.

**What's wrong?**

Because it has been too quiet lately and she is not a fool to think that things will stay 'normal'.

Vampiric speed comes in handy sometimes – like now when Bonnie is still trying to pretend that everything is okay while her mind races at what great evil could be encroaching on her town at this very moment.

She only has to wait seconds.

_Your mind always goes to the negative. You need to work on being positive, sunshine._

Bonnie immediately drops the phone into her purse.

X

Bonnie thinks that perhaps it is a one time thing.

X

That is until she is driving home from school on a Friday afternoon looking forward to the weekend. No plans to formulate, spells to practice, evil to slay. Just homework and hopefully some girl time.

For once.

The familiar beep peaks her curiosity and despite knowing better she is digging around for her phone while her eyes stay focused on the road.

She expects Elena with weekend plans. She gets Damon with:

_Did you know that when you flush mascara down the toilet it clogs?_

Momentarily distracted Bonnie nearly runs a red light. She slams the breaks and while she waits, her thumb hovers over the reply button. "Don't do it, Bonnie. Don't engage him," she tells herself and focuses back on the road. A second later the light flashes green and her phone is tossed in the cup holder.

Another beep. Another wave of curiosity, stronger than the first has her reading:

_At least Caroline stopped bugging me to teach her how to fly_

She mentally adds 'blocking his number' to her weekend list of things to do. Right after a 'good night's sleep' and right before 'eggs and bacon for breakfast'.

X

She throws out her to do list when her father claims the weekend in the name of 'father-daughter bonding'.

X

She is trying her best to pay attention to Mr. Saltzman speak about some all important no doubt gruesome battle but truthfully she does not care. Sometimes it is hard to concentrate on school. Especially when she has seen so many things the textbooks don't even come close to covering.

She has her phone on vibrate, stuffed in her pocket. She is doodling when it goes off, tickling her skin and causing her to jump a little.

Thankfully no one notices.

With one eye on the front of the room, she carefully extracts the phone. Considering she can pinpoint the current location of her friends she has a sneaking suspicion she knows just who this is.

_Watching Judge Judy. Made me think of you._

So she hasn't blocked his number yet. She blames it on her busy life and not on the inconceivable notion that she is actually intrigued by Damon's attempts to bait her.

Just close the phone, Bonnie. Deprogram after class.

Simple instructions that replay in her mind even as she hits reply and types in:

**What do you want?**

Seconds later she gets her answer.

_Bored now. Entertain me._

Suspicions confirmed.

Damon is trying to get a rise out of her. Bonnie reasons that he is telling the truth. He truly is bored. Since he is lacking an adversary to rip to shreds he is doing the next best thing – poking her until she snaps.

No, she will not play along.

However, it won't hurt to let him know that.

**Entertain yourself. I hear you're good at that**

When the phone vibrates again she tells herself that she is only opening it to get that smug feeling of satisfaction in knowing she has burned him.

_You heard? Naughty minx, just who are you talking to? _

Before she can even think about answering, another text pops up.

_By the way, I am good at a great many things_

She hates that she flushes at the implication of his words. God, she wishes the earth would just open up and swallow him whole. She thinks the world would be a better place for it.

Well, if anything, she will never again find herself reduced to typing in her next words:

**Go die in a ditch you son of a bit**

"Excuse me, Ms. Bennett."

Bonnie looks up to find Alaric standing there. Correction. Not Alaric her co-conspirator in all things anti-vampire but Mr. Saltzman her history teacher. She slams the phone shut, knowing that the text is whipping through space without being finished. She places the device in the palm of his hand and nods when he instructs her to pick it up after class. Alaric places it on the edge of the desk and continues to talk causalities and weaponry.

She goes back to doodling. The phone vibrates twice before the class mercifully comes to an end.

She retrieves it with a reminder about the uses of cell phones in class. She finds herself remembering how he has taught her to wield a stake, a knife, a _goddamn crossbow pistol_ and tries not to laugh at the lecture on texting in class.

She waits until she down the hall, fitted in between two rows of lockers before she flips it open.

_This son of a bit is offended at the idea of dying in a ditch. Would prefer to go out blaze of glory style in a strip club. Work for you?_

Ten minutes later he had sent:

_Suspiciously quiet. Uh oh, did I get Glinda the Judgmental Witch in trouble? I'll make it up to you._

Somehow Damon's idea of making it up to her is not appealing.

X

Her phone is suspiciously Damon free for four days. She is annoyed. Mostly with herself for hoping for something.

X

It is well after two in the morning when Bonnie shoots straight up in bed.

For a moment she is confused as to why she is awake.

And then she realizes that her phone is lit up. It is resting on her bedside table. Her hand is tangled in the covers and it takes her a moment to get it. When she does, she groans.

A text message.

The noise of its arrival must be what woke her up.

Given the time, she knows it is Damon before she even flips open the phone.

_Awake?_

This time, she doesn't even try to make excuses as to why she hasn't blocked him yet. She is beginning to think that she is a bit unbalanced for simultaneously wanting him to stop and waiting to see what he will say next.

There is another beep.

_I know you're awake, Bon Bon. Come on_

Beep.

_I can do this all night_

Beep.

_Trust me_

Beep.

_I am Henry the 8__th__ I am_

She finally hits the reply button.

**Turning my phone off now**

She smiles at the threat. Although it falters immediately when the phone beeps and she reads:

_No you won't. You'd miss me _

She wonders for a brief second if he is right. If like him, she misses the fight. She has been on edge for weeks – waiting for the next big bad to rear its ugly head. Perhaps she is looking for a distraction, a place to dispel her pent up nerves and newfound psychic energy.

He is as good a target as any.

**Impale yourself. Then we can see if I would miss you**

_Ouch. Someone's a tad cranky. Not sleeping well?_

She doesn't get a chance to retort before his lightning fast speed relays another message.

_What are you wearing?_

**Why ask? You'll never see.**

_150 years has taught me to never say never_

_It's a nightie right? Or boy shorts? _

_Or nothing? Does our little witch enjoy dancing naked around the maypole?_

She decides to play along. It's a new tactic – sink to his level, take the fun out of it for him.

At least that is what she tells herself.

**Especially in the moonlight. Feels good on the skin.**

She gives herself a pat on the back when there is not an immediate response. She imagines Damon Salvatore sprawled out on the couch of that godawful mansion, perhaps a little slackjawed. A little wide eyed.

Then finally:

_Next time you decide to do that let me know. I'll join you._

Clearly, she hasn't sunk low enough.

X

The next day the new villain rears his ugly head. The game is forgotten.

X

After three days Bonnie still has bruises. And a slight ache behind her eyes that she is too scared to mention to anyone.

It seems the more she gets involved the harder it becomes. Katherine with all her evilness is just the tip of the iceberg.

And after she jumped in without question on the latest quest it has become all too clear to Bonnie that she is in it for the long haul.

She excuses herself for the night, biding their little motley crew a goodbye and heading out into the cool air of the night. She hopes to clear her head and recharge.

She is away from the lights of Main Street and the safety they promise when her phone comes to life. She is still walking when she manages to dig it out of her jacket pocket.

_Are you all right?_

Bonnie stops mid stride. She had expected Damon. But snarky lecherous Damon. Not concerned sympathetic Damon. And she knows he is being genuine. She had caught him side eyeing her a few times over their impromptu victory meal at the Grille. And it wasn't the 'I'm picturing you naked it and there is nothing you can do about it' side eye either.

Unsure of how to answer she decides it is best not to answer at all.

She is about to pocket her phone when it beeps again.

_Answer me_

She thinks she can read the intensity behind his words. It is a command and Damon is not going to be ignored.

So she humors him.

**I'm fine**

And then she continues to walk. A beep later she reads:

_Bullshit. You don't look fine._

Bonnie stops again. She is immediately on guard. She tries not to look too silly as her head swivels in both directions. She thinks she has him pinned down and takes a step forward.

Beep.

_Not even close._

She starts in the opposite direction.

_Warmer. _

A few moments later.

_Blazingly hot. I am amazed that you don't see me given that your heartbeat is deafening in my ears._

She hates that despite it all part of her is still afraid of him. And he knows it.

Bonnie doesn't need the phone. She pockets it, wishing for a split second that she had the vampire's ability to see through even the darkest of shadows. "Damon, I am in no mood."

He appears as if he peeled himself off the side of a building. "You never want to play."

She regards him coolly, thinking that this is the first time they have spoken face to face in awhile. Sure there were exchanges in the moments leading up to big battle but they were nothing more than words in passing.

Besides the long string of texts she still hasn't deleted for some reason, this is their first interaction in weeks.

And she can't seem to let the urge to snark back go.

"Not with you," She says knowing that she has taken a page out of the Miss Priss book with her head tilted slightly high, an eyebrow pointedly raised. "Now if you'll excuse me…" She makes a move to leave but finds herself impossibly trapped between him and the wall.

His crystal eyes study her until she would like to fade into the background.

"Damon," she warns and her eyes narrow in preparation.

"You won't do it," he says with what appears all the confidence in the world. "Not because you don't want to. But because you can't. That summoning spell took a lot more out of you then you expected, didn't it?"

She doesn't want to concede but she has no other option. He can call her bluff and she can wind up on the ground clutching her head.

Her pride is not worth that much.

"It'll take a few days. And then I'll be back to scrambling your brain," she assures him. And he smiles like it is the best news he has heard all day. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He steps back, letting her squeeze by.

She knows he is behind her. Only this time she doesn't feel like she is being stalked.

So she walks and he follows.

When she is standing safely on her front porch she turns and he is standing there, crowding her in a way that is not entirely unpleasant. She wracks her brain for something to send him on his way but he beats her to the punch.

"I bet you are getting used to me saying this but – thank you," Damon begins. She thinks about taking a step back but doesn't. He continues, "You don't have to help. Elena would understand if you told her no. But you never do despite those morals you clutch so tightly to your bosom. And this time you have pushed yourself a little too hard. I just wanted you to know that it doesn't go unnoticed."

She doesn't know what to say to that. She can only watch as he turns to make a retreat. He gives her his trademark smile and then disappears before she can blink.

X

After a week of nothing she realizes there will be no more texts.

X

Bonnie is sitting at the Grille waiting for Elena to show up. Her friend has warned her that she may be late – boyfriend time may run into friend time.

Until then, Bonnie is trying to find a way to pass the time.

She finds herself scrolling through her contacts, landing on one that she still hasn't deleted or blocked. She doesn't really think about it until she is pressing send.

**What's on your daily agenda?**


End file.
